When Boys Attack
by knobzie
Summary: Dean and Lorelai try to convince Rory Jess is a bad kid after Rory is caught hanging out with him when she wasnt supposed to. (R/J...soon to be L/L also..R&R!) -finished-


"When Boys Attack"  
  
Fade in:  
  
INT. Lorelai's and Rory's Kitchen - Day  
  
Lorelai is sitting a the kitchen table drinking her morning coffee.  
  
  
  
Lorelai: C'mon Rory. You're gonna be late.  
  
Rory is seen in her room putting her books into her backpack.  
  
Rory: Coming, coming.  
  
She flings her backpack on her back and walks out of her room and to her mother.  
  
Rory: And by the way..since when is 6:30 late?  
  
Lorelai: Since I had my first cup of coffee.  
  
Rory: And this cup of coffee would be your...  
  
Lorelai: Third!  
  
Rory: Catching up on all those times you stopped drinking coffee to breathe?  
  
Lorelai: You got it kiddo!  
  
Rory: [Smiles and sits at the table]  
  
Lorelai: You know, I never got to ask you about what you think of Jess.  
  
Rory: What do you mean?  
  
Lorelai: I mean..do you like him?  
  
Rory: Yes...  
  
Lorelai: Is he nice to you?  
  
Rory: Yes...  
  
Lorelai: If he isnt I could kick his butt.  
  
Rory: Mom! He's nice to me.  
  
Lorelai: You better not be defending him.  
  
Rory: He's really a nice boy.  
  
Lorelai: Rooorrryyy! The boy spray painted an outline of a dead body outside Taylor's grocery store  
  
and put police tape around it. You call that nice?  
  
Rory: He needs some time.  
  
Lorelai: He's been here for a few weeks already.  
  
Rory: He's a seventeen year old city boy who just moved here...to Stars Hollow. I'd probably  
  
rebel.  
  
Lorelai: [Laughs]  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: You? Rebel? [Laughs again]  
  
Rory: Mom..its not funny..I can rebel.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah..okay...c'mon hunny.. lets go to Luke's.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Lorelai: I just finished my coffee...need a refill.  
  
Rory: [Sighs] Thats my mom for you.  
  
Lorelai: [Grins]  
  
[PG 2.]  
  
Ends with them heading out of their house. End of Teaser.  
  
  
  
Fade in:  
  
INT. Streets of Stars Hollow.  
  
Early Morning. Kids are running around. Couples are walking hand in hand. Rory and Lorelai are walking down the street.  
  
Lorelai: So where's Dean?  
  
Rory: Im not sure. Its only 6:45 am.  
  
Lorelai: And you dont know where your boyfriend is? Bad girl.  
  
Rory: [Smiles a bit] Very funny.  
  
Lorelai: [Smiles] So you really like Jess, huh?  
  
Rory: Yeah. He's actually nice, ya know?  
  
Lorelai: Actually, I didn't know.  
  
Rory: Well, then you didnt know that he's read my How? book over 40 times. By himself. With his OWN book.  
  
Lorelai: [Gasp] He can read?!  
  
Rory: Yep. And he knows who Dodger is from Oliver Twist.  
  
Lorelai: Is that good?  
  
Rory: Well..I said to him "see ya later Dodger" and he figured it out.  
  
Lorelai: Oooh..so he's smart.  
  
Rory: Reading books doesnt mean he's smart.  
  
Lorelai: Well you're super dooper smart only because you have read so many books.  
  
Rory: Super dooper? Mom, you've had too much coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Me?! Never!  
  
Rory: [Laughs]  
  
Lorelai: You think he's cute?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: Do you think he's cute?  
  
Rory: Who?  
  
Lorelai: Jess.  
  
Rory: Mom, I have a boyfriend.  
  
Lorelai: Yes but you're still allowed to think boys are cute.  
  
Rory: Must we really talk about this?  
  
Dean jogs up to Rory's side and walks with them.  
  
Dean: Talk about what?  
  
Rory: [Looks at Dean] Dean! Hey!  
  
Lorelai: [Smiles as a "hello" to dean] Talk about...uh...coffee...  
  
Dean: Coffee?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah...  
  
Rory: Dean, when it comes to my mom and coffee...you should always believe it.  
  
Dean: Right..forgot.  
  
Lorelai: Now you must be punished!  
  
Dean: Uh-oh. How?  
  
Lorelai: You gotta buy us all coffee.  
  
Dean: [Smiles] Fine..fine.  
  
We show them walking into Luke's Diner. Luke is behind the counter, wiping it off. He looks at the three.  
  
Luke: Menus?  
  
Rory: [Sits at the counter] No time...Three coffees.  
  
Lorelai: Chop chop man! We dont have all day!  
  
Luke: [Half grins and goes to work on making those coffees]  
  
Lorelai: Oooh..and Dean's paying.  
  
Dean: Uh..yeah...right...  
  
Rory: [Smiles]  
  
The sound of footsteps walking down the stairs is heard. So is singing. It's Jess.  
  
Jess: [appears at the bottom of the steps, singing] Cause im in too deep and im tryin to keep up  
  
above instead of goin under..'stead of goin under.  
  
Lorelai, Dean, Rory, and Luke turn to Jess.  
  
Jess: [stops singing when he sees them staring at him] What?  
  
Luke: Nice singing.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
Luke: Going to school?  
  
Jess: 'Course  
  
Luke: Good.  
  
Jess: I guess so.  
  
Luke: Then what are you doing?  
  
Jess: When?  
  
Luke: After school.  
  
Jess: um...Coming back here work and be bored?  
  
Luke: Good.  
  
Jess: Yay..Do I get a lollipop now?  
  
Dean: Funny.  
  
Jess: Thank you.  
  
Dean: No problem.  
  
Jess: Im sure it isnt.  
  
Lorelai: [cuts in] What? No "Hi Miss Gilmore"?  
  
Jess: [Looks at Lorelai] Hi Miss Gilmore.  
  
Lorelai: Hey Jess. Enjoying your stay?  
  
Jess: Yep..havin' a dandy ol' time.  
  
Lorelai: Good. And you're not up to anything bad right?  
  
Jess: Nope  
  
Lorelai: Of course not. And you're not gonna cause Taylor anymore trouble,  
  
right?  
  
Jess: [pauses for a second] Sure, why not?  
  
Luke: Go to School Jess.  
  
Jess: [grabs an apple from a bowl of fruit on the counter] Gladly  
  
Rory: Bye Jess.  
  
Jess: [walks to the door and opens it. He turns to Rory] Later Rory..  
  
[He tosses the apple to Rory and she catches it. He leaves and walks off]  
  
Rory: [looks at the apple]  
  
Dean: I get this weird feeling from him. Like he doesnt like me.  
  
Luke: He doesnt like anybody.  
  
Lorelai: Nobody likes him.  
  
Dean: Okay..well..[He puts down the money for the coffee and takes his coffee]  
  
I better get going to school. Bye Lorelai, Luke. Talk to you later Rory?  
  
Rory: [looks at Dean] Of course.  
  
Dean: [Smiles and leaves]  
  
Rory: [Looks back at the apple and turns it. She sees it has "7:00...M.H." carved into it. Jes  
  
was good at magic tricks and secrets so she knew he had done it and had  
  
purposely tossed her the apple]  
  
Lorelai: [takes her coffee and drinks some of it]  
  
Rory: [Obviously trying to figure out what M.H. stands for as she mouths out the letters.]  
  
Lorelai: Rory...hunny...what's so interesting about that apple?  
  
Rory: Meeting Hall!  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: [Turns to her mom] Uh..nothing...gotta go to school..bye mom..bye Luke.  
  
Luke: Bye Rory.  
  
Lorelai: See you after school Rory.  
  
Rory: Okay. [She hops off the stool and walks out of the diner]  
  
Fade out.  
  
  
  
Fade in:  
  
INT. Chilton. Teenagers walking down the hall. Dropping pens, talking, getting things out of their lockers.  
  
We see Rory walk in around the corner of the hall. Paris, Madeline, and Louise are walking down the hall.  
  
They spot Rory and Paris motions her head to Rory. All three walk up to Rory.  
  
Rory: [looking down at the apple as she is walking.]  
  
Paris: Hello Rory.  
  
Rory: [Jumps slightly and looks at the three of them. She had stopped walking]  
  
Paris: No hello?  
  
Rory: Huh? Oh...um...hello.  
  
Madeline: Hey Rory!  
  
Rory: Hi Madeline.  
  
Louise: Madeline...we're not supposed to be happy to see her.  
  
Madeline: Oh...  
  
Louise: [rolls her eyes slightly]  
  
Paris: [Ignoring their nonsense] Whats that in your hands, Rory?  
  
Rory: Huh? [she looks down at the apple and then at Paris] Just a normal apple.  
  
[She holds up the apple. Little does she know that the carved writing is facing  
  
Paris and her friends]  
  
Paris: [She stares at the apple. She obviously is memorizing whats written on it]  
  
Rory: um..right..apple..  
  
Louise: [Staring at the writing on the apple] Yeah..  
  
Madeline: [Hasnt noticed the writing.] So whats up Rory?  
  
Rory: [slowly lowers her hand] Nothing much...anything with you?  
  
Madeline: Nope...oh but did you hear about Patricia and Ryan?  
  
Rory: No what?  
  
Madeline: Well it turns out that they've always liked each other but they never did anything  
  
about it. Well...kind stupid, huh? Anyway...I caught them making out being the school the other da---  
  
Louise: [grabs Madeline's arm] Okay...time to go...[Pulls her away with paris leading the way]  
  
Madeline: [shouts back to Rory] Byyyee!  
  
Rory: [waves and continues to walk down the hall]  
  
We take a shoot to Madeline, Louise, and Paris. They're huddled infront of a locker. The boy who owns the locker is trying  
  
to get at it but he's ignored.  
  
Louise: What was that writing?  
  
Paris: I dont know...  
  
Madeline: Writing? What writing?  
  
Louise: [as always she has to explain the things her and Paris talk about so  
  
she's used to it] On Rory's apple, something was carved into it.  
  
Paris: It looked like it was carved with a ring.  
  
Madeline: But Rory doesnt have on any rings.  
  
Louise: Maybe someone else wrote it?  
  
Madeline: Who?  
  
Louise: A boy perhaps?  
  
Madeline: What did the writing say?  
  
Paris: 7:00 M.H.  
  
Louise: Wow Paris...You memorized it? Isnt that a little...oh I dont know...overboard?  
  
Madeline: Its kind of cool. She's got superman memory or something.  
  
Paris: [ignores Madeline's and Louise's nonsense once again] Lets check it out.  
  
Louise: what?  
  
Paris: Well..I remember where she lives. We could meet up at 6 and be there by 6:30.  
  
Louise: How will we find out what M.H. stands for?  
  
Paris: We'll deal with that when we get there.  
  
The bell for first class rings.  
  
Paris: C'mon...we have to get to class.  
  
The three of them head off to their classes.  
  
We cut to Luke's Diner again. We see Lorelai sitting at the counter, drinking her coffee and looking through some paperwork.  
  
Luke: [looks at Lorelai] What is all that stuff?  
  
Lorelai: [sighs and looks up at Luke] All this stuff is paperwork for the inn.  
  
Luke: Which inn?  
  
Lorelai: The inn Sookie and I are opening.  
  
Luke: Ohh...How's that going?  
  
Lorelai: Eh...  
  
Luke: Eh, huh?  
  
Lorelai: Uh-huh.  
  
Luke: Well good luck with it.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks...I might need it.  
  
The phone rings. Luke walks over and answers it.  
  
Luke: Luke's. Hey Sam. Yeah. Really? That's great. Yeah, Jess is staying here.  
  
So when are you moving? Two weeks? Sounds good. Where are you moving to?  
  
What??? No..really? What does Alex have to say about it? Not too happy huh?  
  
Why would you be a bother? Wait..what? Jess is a handfull already...  
  
But then again..Alex would need an extra time getting used to the area..  
  
Uh...I'll call you back okay? Alright...bye. [He hangs up the phone]  
  
Lorelai: [looks at look] Who's Sam?  
  
Luke: Remember my sister's husband who left her?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah..  
  
Luke: Well Sam is his sister.  
  
Lorelai: I thought you didnt like him?  
  
Luke: Oh, I don't. But his sister is really nice.  
  
Lorelai: I see. So, its like one of those freaky family things?  
  
Luke: Yeah...but without some of the family.  
  
Lorelai: Aww..  
  
Luke: No awws needed.  
  
Lorelai: So she's moving?  
  
Luke: Yeah..in two weeks.  
  
Lorelai: Where to?  
  
Luke: Here...  
  
Lorelai: What???  
  
Luke: Exactly what I said.  
  
Lorelai: Why?  
  
Luke: She said that she needed more of a family, friendly environment.  
  
Lorelai: Wow...this is the place to get that.  
  
Luke: Thats what Liz told her.  
  
Lorelai: You sister still talks to her?  
  
Luke: Appearently.  
  
Lorelai: Geez. And who's Alex?  
  
Luke: Her daughter, Alexandra.  
  
Lorelai: Ohhh...how old?  
  
Luke: Twelve.  
  
Lorelai: Hm...And why are you calling Sam back?  
  
Luke: Uh..well..now dont yell...but..  
  
Lorelai: [gasps]  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: You're gonna have Alex live here with you and Jess!  
  
Luke: How did you guess?  
  
Lorelai: It must be all the coffee.  
  
Luke: Must be.  
  
Lorelai: Listen Luke...You better think about this Alex thing..  
  
Luke: I will..I will..  
  
Lorelai: Good  
  
[Her beeper goes off. She looks at the number]  
  
Luke: Who is it?  
  
Lorelai: [Looks up at look] Its Sookie. I better go see what's up.  
  
Luke: Alright. I have to get back to work anyway.  
  
Lorelai: [Stands and puts all her paperwork away] Think about your answer carefully.  
  
Luke: I will.  
  
Lorelai: Bye Luke  
  
Luke: Bye Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: [Leaves the diner]  
  
Fade out.  
  
Fade in:  
  
INT. Stars Hollow High. We see Jess walking out of school and down the steps. He heads down the walkway. School just has finished. We see Dean jogging past people, obviously wanting to get home. He bumps into Jess.  
  
Jess: [looks at Dean]  
  
Dean: Sorry..  
  
Jess: Hey now..where's the fire, cowboy?  
  
Dean: Just want to get home.  
  
Jess: To see Rory you mean?  
  
Dean: [smiles a bit] Yeah..  
  
Jess: She's a cool girl.  
  
Dean: Yeah.  
  
Jess: You're a lucky man, Dean.  
  
Dean: Thanks.  
  
Jess: [starts to walk away]  
  
Dean: [grabs Jess' arm] You dont have feelings for her, do you?  
  
Jess: [Looks at Dean's hand on his arm then at Dean's face] What if I do?  
  
Dean: Im just going to tell you to back away if you do.  
  
Jess: Well I dont.  
  
Dean: Good.  
  
Jess: [looks back down at Dean's hand]  
  
Dean: oh..[takes his hand off Jess' arm]  
  
Jess: Right..  
  
Jess walks away. We fade out as we see Dean watch Jess a few seconds and then walk off.  
  
Fade In:  
  
  
  
INT. Bus Stop. We see people stepping off the bus and going their ways. Rory then steps off the bus. Lorelai is sitting on the bench. She stands and heads home with Rory.  
  
Lorelai: What's up kiddo?  
  
Rory: Nothing.  
  
Lorelai: Wow..stil have that apple? [looks at the apple in Rory's hand]  
  
Rory: [looks at the apple] Oh...I forgot about it..so I thought I should eat it later.  
  
Lorelai: Hm...So how was school?  
  
Rory: Good.  
  
Lorelai: Did Paris talk to you?  
  
Rory: Yep.  
  
Lorelai: And?  
  
Rory: It was okay. We didnt talk much. Just Madeline and I.  
  
Lorelai: I see...  
  
Rory: What did you do today?  
  
Lorelai: I met up with Sookie. We both helped each other with our confusing problems.  
  
Rory: And how did that turn out?  
  
Lorelai: Well...we wound up even more confused that before.  
  
Rory: Aw...Hey maybe I could help?  
  
Lorelai: Maybe. We'll go over it later okay?  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Wanna rent a movie tonight?  
  
Rory: Sure.  
  
Lorelai: How about we watch it at around...7? And get a really long movie?  
  
Rory: 7? Can it be a little later?  
  
Lorelai: 7:30?  
  
Rory:...later?  
  
Lorelai: Seveeennn...thirty-...five?  
  
Rory: Later.  
  
Lorelai: Seven Forty?  
  
Rory: Later.  
  
Lorelai: Ooo...you're pushing it little girl!  
  
Rory: Fine, fine. 7:40.  
  
Lorelai: Why not 7? Got a date?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Um...I'm thinking of just taking a walk around the town.  
  
Lorelai: And you need 40 minutes for that? Hun..this town is very small, if you didnt already  
  
know.  
  
Rory: Mom, I know.  
  
Lorelai: Okay well...how about we invite Dean?  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelai: Ooo...maybe we shouldnt.  
  
Rory: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: I know your little trick. The movie's gonna end. I'll be sleepy. I'll go to sleep.  
  
Then...you and Dean get the whole night to make out.  
  
Rory: Mom..you're talking about me here.  
  
Lorelai: Good point. Dean it is!  
  
Rory: [smiles]  
  
Fade out.  
  
Fade in:  
  
INT. Night. Lorelai's and Rory's house. Rory is sitting in the kitchen at the table. Lorelai comes in through the kitchen door.  
  
Rory: Finally..what took you so long?  
  
Lorelai: Ugh..the guy behind the counter and I had a big fight.  
  
Rory: Really? What happened?  
  
Lorelai: Well..he was all like "you have a late fee" and I was all like "and you have a fade in your  
  
hair and he was all like "haha" and I was all like "could i please just have my movie?" and he  
  
was all like "pay your late fee first" and i was like "thats blackmail!" and he was all like "nuh-uh.  
  
you cant take out another movie without first paying for the late fee on another movie.  
  
Rory: Fast foward.  
  
Lorelai: I ended up paying the late fee.  
  
Rory: Good. So what movie did you get?  
  
Lorelai: Its a Mad Mad Mad World.  
  
Rory: Ooo.  
  
Lorelai: [grins] I know! All we need is pizza and candy! But I'll get that later.  
  
Rory: Hey what time is it?  
  
Lorelai: [looks at her watch] Six fiftyyy [waits a few seconds] five.  
  
Rory: [Jumps up] Ooo!  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Gotta go. Ill be back in forty five minutes. Bye! [grabs her jacket and walks out of the house]  
  
Lorelai: Bye...[sigh] All alone........partyyy [walks intot he living room]  
  
We fade out there.  
  
Fade In:  
  
INT. Luke's Diner. 7:00. We see Luke cleaning off the tables. We then see Jess appear at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Jess: What time is it?  
  
Luke: [looks at his watch] 7:00.  
  
Jess: [grabs his jacket from the table and puts it on]  
  
Luke: Where are you going?  
  
Jess: To pick up stuff for school. I have no supplies. It turns out that...i need them.  
  
Luke: That would be wise. Be back in an hour.  
  
Jess: Sure thing Luke. [walks out of the diner]  
  
  
  
We follow Jess as he walks to the Meeting Hall. We see Rory standing outside. Jess walks up to her.  
  
Rory: You're late.  
  
Jess: Fasionably.  
  
Rory: [Smiles a bit] So why are we here?  
  
Jess: Just to chill.  
  
Rory: To chill?  
  
Jess: Yeah like hang out.  
  
Rory: I know...but...you want to chill with me?  
  
Jess: Sure, why not?  
  
Rory: Well...first off...im Rory Gilmore. Im a major geek slash nerd.  
  
Jess: I dont think you're a major geek...slash nerd.  
  
Rory: Really?  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Rory: So what do you want to do?  
  
Jess: Walk around? Talk?  
  
Rory: Okay...[Starts walking]  
  
Jess: [Walks beside her]  
  
Rory: What do you want to talk about then?  
  
Jess: [shrugs] Stuff.  
  
Rory: What kind of stuff?  
  
Jess: Any kind of stuff.  
  
Rory: Like..?  
  
Jess: Stuff is anything.  
  
Rory: Um..  
  
Jess: Lets get to know each other.  
  
Rory: Um..okay.  
  
Jess: How old are you?  
  
Rory: Almost 17.  
  
Jess: So you're 16. How old is you mom?  
  
Rory: Almost 33.  
  
Jess: 32. Wow..So she had you when....  
  
Rory:[finishes off the sentence] When she was 16, yes.  
  
Jess: Huh. Dean's your boyfriend right?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Jess: What number?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: Is he your second, third?  
  
Rory: First.  
  
Jess: First..really...hmm..  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: Nothing. So what school do you go to?  
  
Rory: Chilton.  
  
Jess: Wow...Smarty pants.  
  
Rory: Thank you.  
  
Jess: [smiles]  
  
Fade out.  
  
  
  
Fade in:  
  
INT. Night. Lorelai's house. 8:00. The doorbell rings. Lorelai answers it. It's Dean.  
  
Dean: Im on time. 8:00, as you said.  
  
Lorelai: [Smiles] Impressive. Come in [steps aside to let him in]  
  
Dean: [walks inside] Thanks. So where's Rory?  
  
Lorelai: Actually, I was wondering that too.  
  
Dean: She's not here?  
  
Lorelai: She went out to do something. She was supposed to be back at 7:40.  
  
Dean: Its 8.  
  
Lorelai: I know.  
  
Dean: She's late.  
  
Lorelai: That's right.  
  
Dean: She's never late. Why would she be late?  
  
Lorelai: Whoa...down cowboy. I dont know.  
  
Dean: Where'd she go?  
  
Lorelai: She didnt name a specific spot. Just...said...around.  
  
Dean: Around? Around where?  
  
Lorelai: The town.  
  
Dean: Something's up.  
  
Lorelai: Door's still open.  
  
Dean: 20 minutes late.  
  
Lorelai: Poor Rory may be lost.  
  
Dean: Possibly.  
  
Lorelai: Lets go.  
  
Dean: Kay.  
  
They walk out of the house. We fade out with the door closing. We open up with Rory and Jess sitting on a bench. Rory is sitting indian style facing Jess and Jess is sitting regular facing Rory. We see Dean and Lorelai stop in their tracks as they spot Rory and Jess. Jess obviously just told something funny to Rory because we see her laughing and him smiling. Smiling is a rare thing for Jess.  
  
Dean: Pinch my arm.  
  
Lorelai: Why?  
  
Dean: I want to see if this is real or not.  
  
Lorelai: K [pinches his arm]  
  
Dean: Ow..[rubs the spot she pinched] Definetly real.  
  
Lorelai: Lets go.  
  
They walk up to Jess and Rory. Rory and Jess look up at them.  
  
Rory: Mom! Dean! Hey...what are you guys doing out..here..together?  
  
Lorelai: Looking for you little missy.  
  
Rory: Me? Why?  
  
Lorelai: Its 8:15.  
  
Rory: Really?  
  
Lorelai: Yes. You're 35 minutes late.  
  
Jess: [raises an eyebrow]  
  
Rory: Im sooo sorry. I just lost track of time.  
  
Dean: [looks at Jess] I see that.  
  
Jess: [looks at Dean. Has an "what're you lookin at me for?" look on his face)  
  
Rory: Im really sorry.  
  
Lorelai: [looks at Jess] And you mister...shouldnt you be at Luke's?  
  
Jess: He knows im out.  
  
Dean: Out with Rory, my girlfriend?  
  
Jess: Well..not really.  
  
Lorelai: Not really?  
  
Dean: What does that mean?  
  
Jess: Im out buying school supplies.  
  
Dean: Oh I see. Is that like a new code for hanging out without permission with  
  
other people who have boyfriends and mothers who dont know where they are and  
  
who you make late for things?  
  
Lorelai and Rory: [Look at Dean like "whoa!"]  
  
Jess: Chill out okay?  
  
Dean: [glaring at Jess]  
  
Rory: [quickly stands up before something big happens] Okay..c'mon..movie time..  
  
Lorelai: Yeah...lets go.  
  
Rory: Come on.  
  
Rory gently grabs Dean's arm and starts walking away from Jess. Lorelai follows on the other side of Dean. Jess stands up, about to leave. About 8- 10 footsteps away, Dean turns around and walks back to Jess. Lorelai and Rory stop walking and watch Dean go over to Jess. They can't hear what Jess and Dean are saying.  
  
Jess: [looks at Dean]  
  
Dean: Stay away from Rory, got it?  
  
Jess: What if I dont want to.  
  
Dean: Make yourself want to.  
  
Jess: Oh yeah? Why's that?  
  
Dean: You'll be sorry if you dont.  
  
Jess: Is that a threat, grocery boy?  
  
Dean: No, it's a warning. And my name's Dean. Remember it.  
  
Dean walks back to Lorelai and Rory.  
  
Rory: What'd you say?  
  
Dean: Nothing...Lets go watch that movie.  
  
They walk away and back to Lorelai's and Rory's house. Jess walks back to Luke's Diner. He heads up the stairs before Luke could stop him. Luke watches him go up the stairs.  
  
Fade out.  
  
  
  
Fade in:  
  
We see Rory and Lorelai say goodbye to Dean as he walks out of the house and then to his home. Rory walks into the living room and sits on the couch. Lorelai closes the front door. She walks into the living room and sits next to Rory.  
  
Rory: What do you think Dean said to Jess before?  
  
Lorelai: Who knows. I bet it went something like "stay away from my girlfriend."  
  
Rory: [looks worried] Really???  
  
Lorelai: Probably. Hm..who needs to pay for movies and late fees when we have our own  
  
movie in this town. When Boys Attack should be the name.  
  
Rory: Not funny.  
  
Lorelai: [smiles] So what did you and Jess do that made you THIRTY FIVE MINUTES late?  
  
Rory: You're never going to let that go are you?  
  
Lorelai: Nope. So what did you two do?  
  
Rory: We walked a bit. Then just sat on a bench and talked for a long time.  
  
Lorelai: What did you two talk about?  
  
Rory: We talked about where he's from. Funny stories we had to live through.  
  
Lorelai: Sounds cool.  
  
Rory: It was.  
  
Lorelai: Good. Now...time for bed!  
  
Rory: Okay. G'night. [Stands]  
  
Lorelai: 'Night.  
  
Rory: [walks into her room and closes the door]  
  
We fade out with Lorelai going up the stairs to her room and inside. We fade into Luke in the diner. He's sitting at one of the tables. He looks like he's thinking about something. He stands up after about 10 seconds and walks over to his phone. He picks it up and dials a number.  
  
Luke: Hey Sam, it's Luke. Listen..about Alex....  
  
And we fade out with the answer to the question still unanswered to us.  
  
  
  
Fade in:  
  
Morning. Lorelai and Rory are sitting in Luke's at a table eating their breakfast.  
  
  
  
Luke: (walks over to Lorelai and Rory holding a pot of coffee) Coffee?  
  
Lorelai: Mhm  
  
Rory: Yes please.  
  
Luke: (pours more coffee into their cups) Its snowing.  
  
Lorelai: (looks at the snow falling outside) Yeah..  
  
Jess: (walks down the stairs)  
  
Luke: (looks at Jess) Jess. Clean off these tables.  
  
Jess: (grabs a wet cloth and walks over to one table, starts to clean the top of it)  
  
Dean: (walks into Luke's and over to Rory) Hey  
  
Rory: (looks up at Dean) Dean..hey.  
  
Dean: (sits next to her)  
  
Luke: (Looks at his own watch) Hm..  
  
Taylor: (walks into Luke's and sits at the counter)  
  
Luke:(walks behind the counter) What can I get you, Taylor?  
  
Taylor: Coffee.  
  
Luke:(nods and pours him a cup of coffee)  
  
Lorelai:(looks at Luke) Hey Luke...Can I ask you something?  
  
Luke: (puts down the coffee pot and walks over to Lorelai)  
  
Lorelai: Did you ever call back Sam?  
  
Luke: Uhh...yes.  
  
Lorelai: And..?  
  
Luke: Well..  
  
A young girl, about 13 years old, walks into Luke's. She's wearing regular jeans and a big puffed up jacket. She's wearing a silly hat. The hat is covered in snow. She's carrying a black Jansport backpack, the strap only on one shoulder. Red streaks are shown in her hair.  
  
Luke, Lorelai, Dean, and Rory: (look at the little girl standing in the doorway)  
  
Girl: ...Luke?  
  
Luke: Alex...what're you doing here so soon?  
  
Lorelai: You said yes?  
  
Jess: (looks at Alex) Alex?  
  
Alex:(looks at Jess) Jess!  
  
Rory: Alex? (in that "who is alex" tone)  
  
Jess: What're you doing here?  
  
Alex: Mom sent me.  
  
Jess: What did you do?  
  
Alex: Nothing. Mom and dad thought it would be nice.  
  
Jess: For...  
  
Alex: Me to get used to the town. We're moving here.  
  
Jess: You're kidding.  
  
Alex: Nope! Now i'll have all day to torture you.  
  
Jess: Hardy har har.  
  
Alex: (smiles)  
  
Dean: (turns to Alex) If you dont mind me asking...who are you?  
  
Alex: (stares at Dean)  
  
Luke: Uh…Everyone…meet Alex…Alex Morrel....my...sister's ex-husband's sister's...daughter...  
  
Jess: (pats Luke on the back) Well done.  
  
Luke: Sh!  
  
Lorelai: Well hello, Alex. I'm Lorelai, a friend of Luke's. And this is my daughter Rory.  
  
Alex: (looks at Rory) Hi...  
  
Rory: Hi...nice to meet you. Next to me here is my boyfriend, Dean.  
  
Alex: (looks at Dean)  
  
Dean: Hi...  
  
Alex: (walks over to Jess) Who are all these scary people?  
  
Jess: I am still frightened to this day.  
  
Alex: Don't blame you.  
  
Luke: (clears his throat) Okay...Alex...Tonight when I'm finished working, I'll take you for a tour around town.  
  
Alex: Or Jess can give me a tour now.  
  
Luke: I don't think Jess Really feels like going out right now...  
  
Jess: (puts his hand on Alex's head) What do you mean, Luke? For Alex I would.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Alex: Jess and I are friends, Luke.  
  
Luke: But...  
  
Jess: (takes Alex's suit case) So fill me in on the news, shorty.  
  
Alex: (follows Jess up the stairs) Okie dokie.  
  
Luke: (looks at Lorelai, Dean, and Rory)  
  
Lorelai: Jess is friends with a 12-yr-old?  
  
Dean: Better yet...A 12-yr-old is friends with Jess?  
  
Rory: You're friends with your sister, Dean.  
  
Dean: That's different. I'm not a bad guy.  
  
Rory: And Jess is?  
  
Dean: Rory...you know what I mean.  
  
Rory: Refresh my memory...  
  
Alex: (appears at the foot of the stairs, Jess behind her)  
  
Jess: Okay, c'mon.  
  
Alex: What what bad things did you do here?  
  
Jess: (grins) You'll laugh when I tell you.  
  
Alex: Ooo.  
  
Jess: You know this place has 3 stores that sells only glass figures of horse thingys?  
  
Alex: Ew.  
  
Jess: Tell me about it.  
  
Alex: (smiles and walks out of Luke's)  
  
Jess: (follows)  
  
Fade out.  
  
Fade In:  
  
The streets of Stars Hollow. Evening.  
  
  
  
Rory and Lorelai are walking the streets of Stars Hollow. Rory is holding a bag of video tapes. Lorelai is holding a bag of candy. A lot of candy, too.  
  
Lorelai: So what do you think of Alex?  
  
Rory: What do you mean?  
  
Lorelai: I mean...It's strange...she's got the whole "red streaks in her hair" thing...she's like a tiny rebel.  
  
Rory: (smiles a bit) Don't judge a book by its cover, mom.  
  
Lorelai: Sorry, sorry.  
  
Jess: (chasing after Alex down the sidewalk)  
  
Alex: (hides behind Rory)  
  
Jess: (stops short in front of Rory and Lorelai)  
  
Alex: (walks out from behind Rory) Oh yeah...forgot that cant stop you.  
  
Jess: Shh  
  
Alex: (smiles)  
  
Lorelai: What was with the chasing thing?  
  
Jess: We were racing...  
  
Lorelai: Racing?  
  
Jess: She runs fast.  
  
Lorelai: (looks at Alex) Is this true?  
  
Alex: Yes ma'am.  
  
Lorelai: Okay well we better be getting home...  
  
Rory: Um...I'll catch up with you in a bit, okay?  
  
Lorelai: Hurry up, missy.(she walks back home)  
  
Alex: I'll um...go...somewhere...else?(runs to Luke's)  
  
Jess: Huh...  
  
Rory: What did Dean say?  
  
Jess: (shrugs) Dean says a lot of things.  
  
Rory: I mean...what did he say to you?  
  
Jess: When?  
  
Rory: When we were talking on that bench?  
  
Jess: Nothin...  
  
Rory: Why don't I seem to believe you?  
  
Jess: (smirks and just walks away, back to Luke's)  
  
Rory: (stands there for a while. She then walks back home)  
  
Fade Out.  
  
Fade In:  
  
Morning. Luke's Diner.  
  
Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table in Luke's. Lorelai is drinking her coffee and Rory is eating her food and reading a book. Lorelai is reading too. A magazine, though.  
  
Alex: (walks over to Lorelai and Rory) Need anythin' else?  
  
Lorelai: Luke's got you working?!  
  
Alex: Yep.  
  
Rory: Torture.  
  
Alex: I get paid?  
  
Lorelai: In that case, I'll have a Danish and a coffee.  
  
Alex: (nods)  
  
Rory: I'll have that too.  
  
Alex: Okie dokie (She walks away and behind the counter) Luke...two coffees and two Danish.  
  
Luke: Okay  
  
Jess: (comes down the stairs, throwing his backpack onto the floor next to the counter)  
  
Luke: Pick that up. Someone's going to trip on that.  
  
Jess: Oh yes, and we wouldn't want THAT happening.  
  
Alex: (laughs)  
  
Lorelai: (turns to Rory) Wow.  
  
Rory (she looks at her mother) What?  
  
Lorelai: Luke is one generous man.  
  
Alex: (looks at Lorelai, hearing her)  
  
Rory: (smiles at her mother)  
  
Luke: (hands the coffees to Jess and the two Danish to Alex)  
  
Jess and Alex bring the food over to Rory and Lorelai.  
  
Alex:(hands them their danishes)  
  
Jess: (hands them their coffee)  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.  
  
Alex: (shrugs and walks away)  
  
Lorelai: What's wrong with Alex?  
  
Jess: She has really good hearing, that's all.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Jess walks away.  
  
Its Night now and Rory and Dean are lying in the snow, just staring up at the sky. They're in front of Rory's house.  
  
Dean: Rory...  
  
Rory: Dean?  
  
Dean:(smiles) Can I use your bathroom?  
  
Rory: You know, that can be taken the wrong way.  
  
Dean: (laughs) Plleeeasee?  
  
Rory: Ooooh. Begging...  
  
Dean: Roryyy...  
  
Rory: Go, go.  
  
Dean: (stands and runs into the house)  
  
Jess: (sneaks over to Rory, and lays down next to her)  
  
Rory: Back so... (she turns to Jess) soon....JESS! What are you doing here?!  
  
Jess: (laughs) Luke told me to bring you and your mom some coffee. (he hands her coffee)  
  
Rory:(takes it) Thanks...  
  
Jess: (looking up at the sky) Full moon.  
  
Rory: (looks up) Yeah...  
  
Jess: (smiles) Strange things are said to happen on full moons.  
  
Rory: (looks at Jess)  
  
Jess: (stands)  
  
Jess: Enjoy your coffee, Miss Gilmore.  
  
Rory: (smiles)  
  
Dean:(walks out of the house and sees them smiling at each other. He jogs over)  
  
Jess: (looks at Dean, smirks, then walks passed him and to the house. He rings the bell)  
  
Rory: (stands)  
  
Lorelai: (opens the door) Jess?  
  
Jess: Coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Come in!  
  
Jess: (walks inside, Lorelai closes the door behind him)  
  
Jess follows Lorelai into the kitchen. He hands her the coffee.  
  
Lorelai: (takes it) Thanks.  
  
Jess: Im just following orders.  
  
Lorelai: Luke, huh?  
  
Jess: Yep.  
  
Lorelai: Hey um, Jess...  
  
Jess: Huh?  
  
Lorelai: Can I ask you a question?  
  
Jess: I guess.  
  
Lorelai: Do you like Rory?  
  
Jess: She's nice.  
  
Lorelai: No, I mean do you think she's pretty.  
  
Jess: What are you getting at?  
  
Lorelai: Dean thinks you like her like he likes her. And to tell you the truth, I think so too.  
  
Jess: Oh really? Why's that?  
  
Lorelai: She's the only person besides Alex you get along with. The way you look at her. The way...  
  
Jess: (cuts her off) Enough with the mushy stuff.  
  
Lorelai: So do you?  
  
Jess: No.  
  
Lorelai: No?  
  
Jess: No.  
  
Lorelai: Why no?  
  
Jess: Okay...so she isn't cracking any mirrors she looks into, but I just don't like her in that way.  
  
Lorelai: Cracking any mirrors?  
  
Jess: She isn't ugly.  
  
Lorelai: Oh...  
  
Jess: Im gone (walks out the kitchen door and back to Luke's)  
  
Lorelai: (looks as if she's thinking of something)  
  
It's morning. Lorelai is trying to shovel the snow, but its too deep to. Rory runs over to her.  
  
Lorelai: (looks at Rory) Hey.  
  
Rory: (taking deep breaths)  
  
Lorelai: Okay, breathe sweetie. Inhale, exhale.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Guess what?!  
  
Lorelai: Papa Smurf is in town?!  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: Sorry...I was watching cartoon network again.  
  
Rory: You have to stop that! It's not good for your brain!  
  
Lorelai: (laughs) Okay, so, what's the big news?  
  
Rory: Chilton is having a winter dance.  
  
Lorelai: I thought you hated dances?  
  
Rory: Well...I do. But Tristin isn't there anymore, I have Dean again, and I can always take dance lessons at Miss Patty's.  
  
Lorelai: Why would you take dance lessons?  
  
Rory: Well...it's a special "swing dance" dance thing...  
  
Lorelai: Sweety...  
  
Rory: Pleeaassee?  
  
Lorelai: Fine, fine. We'll sign up for it at Miss Patty's.  
  
Rory: Now.  
  
Lorelai: Now?  
  
Rory: Yes! You'll forget later.  
  
Lorelai: Fine.  
  
Lorelai and Rory show up at Miss Patty's and Rory signs up for dance lessons.  
  
Its now night. Rory is at Miss Patty's for her first swing dance lesson. We see Jess watching. Miss Patty sees Jess and gets angry.  
  
Miss Patty: Jess! Glad you can join us!  
  
Jess: Huh?  
  
Miss Patty: (grabs Jess' arm and drags him over to Rory) Rory...This is your dance partner.  
  
Rory: What about Dean?  
  
Miss Patty: Dean isn't here, is he? I'll find him another partner.  
  
---End of Part 1---  
  
--Stay turned for more--  
  
--Starblack050@aol.com--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess: But I don't dance...  
  
Miss Patty: Exactly. We are here to learn how to dance!  
  
Rory: But...  
  
Miss Patty: Nuh uh uh! No buts!  
  
Jess: You cant do this!  
  
Miss Patty: Oh yes I can. (she turns to the rest of the class) Okay everyone, stand facing your partner. We're going to learn to swing dance!  
  
Jess: (rolls his eyes)  
  
Rory: (looks worried)  
  
We skip to the next day. Rory is sitting at a table in Luke's diner with her mom and Dean.  
  
Dean: I cant believe Miss Patty did that!  
  
Lorelai: Wait. Dean...  
  
Dean: Yeah?  
  
Lorelai: Why weren't you there?  
  
Dean: I was about to leave the house but then my dad stopped me and gave me a lecture on how I shouldn't let my hands wander to the wrong places.  
  
Rory: (smiles)  
  
Lorelai: (sees Rory smiling) Rory...  
  
Alex: (yawns as she walks over to their table) What do you want?  
  
Dean: (looks at Alex) Jess gone.  
  
Alex: Say that again and I'll spit in your food.  
  
Luke: Alex! Be nice!  
  
Alex: Ill try.  
  
Dean: What do you have against me, little girl?  
  
Alex: What do you have against Jess?  
  
Dean: I have my reasons.  
  
Alex: And I have mine.  
  
Dean: (beaten)  
  
Alex: So what would you three like to eat?  
  
Lorelai: Um, coffee and eggs.  
  
Alex: (gasp) Coffee?! You NEVER have coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Im guessing you're not having a good day.  
  
Alex: What does it matter?  
  
Luke: Alex! Be nice!  
  
Alex: Oh God this is STUPID! (she slams the notepad on the table and walks upstairs)  
  
Jess: (walks downstairs, yawning)  
  
Luke: Jess, what did you say to Alex?  
  
Jess: When?  
  
Luke: Yesterday or this morning or the day before yesterday. Why is she angry?  
  
Jess: She isn't angry. She just dislikes people.  
  
Lorelai: She was mean to this whole table.  
  
Dean: Yeah, except Rory.  
  
Jess: (smirks) 'Scuse me please... (he jobs back upstairs)  
  
Lorelai: Jess has something to do with it...  
  
Rory: Mom, think about this. What would Jess say to Alex to get her to hate you?  
  
Lorelai: Jess is an expert at lying, Rory.  
  
Rory: That doesn't mean he's going to say things to Alex to get her to hate you.  
  
Lorelai: Rory...  
  
Dean: Uh...Can we please change the subject?  
  
Rory: Fine, but only because I'm right.  
  
Lorelai: Right about what? Rory, there's nothing to be right OR wrong about.  
  
Rory: Jess didn't say anything about you to Alex!  
  
Dean: What makes you so sure?  
  
Alex: (she happened to be already at the foot of the stairs, watching and listening to them)  
  
Jess: (standing on the bottom step, leaning against the wall doing the same)  
  
Rory: I just know, Dean.  
  
Dean: I don't think you're looking at this from all angles, Rory.  
  
Alex: Well...from this angle, I see a tall doofy kid fighting with his girlfriend who was actually fighting with her mother but of course, you see, the boyfriend had to butt in.  
  
--- ( They all look at Alex ) ---  
  
Jess: Wow, I see the SAME thing!  
  
Alex: We are sooo cool! (she walks towards the door with Jess following)  
  
Luke: Hey! Where do you think you two are going?  
  
Jess: To follow the yellow brick road.  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Alex: The chickens are coming!  
  
Dean: What the...  
  
Jess: Watch out! There's one on your head, Dean.  
  
Dean: What?  
  
Alex: Wait...that's his hair, Jess...not a chicken! (she walks outside)  
  
Jess: Whoops (he follows)  
  
Lorelai: See!  
  
Rory: Ugh (she stands, puts on her jacket and walks out of Luke's Diner, catching up to Jess and Alex) What are your problems?!  
  
---(Jess and Alex stop walking and look at her)---  
  
Rory: Why do you two have to be like that? What did we do to you that's so bad?  
  
Jess: We were just having some fun. Don't worry about it. Hey, I'll see you later at Miss Patty's.  
  
Rory: Wait...you're actually going?  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Rory: But why?  
  
Jess: Bye Rory... (He turns and he and Alex walk away)  
  
  
  
Its night now and Rory and Jess are in Miss Patty's alone.  
  
Rory: Where is Miss Patty? She should be here by now. Where is she?  
  
Jess: Calm down. She'll be here.  
  
Rory: Maybe she forgot? I think I should go find her and remind her.  
  
Jess: Or...  
  
Rory: Or? Since when is there an or?  
  
Jess:...Or we can start by ourselves?  
  
Rory: Interesting or.  
  
Jess: So what do you say?  
  
Rory: I guess it wouldn't hurt.  
  
Then we cut to Luke and Lorelai in Luke's Diner talking about Alex and Jess.  
  
Lorelai: I don't trust him Luke. Im sorry, but I don't trust him.  
  
Luke: I know, I know. But what can you do? I tried talking to Miss Patty.  
  
Lorelai: And?  
  
Luke: She wouldn't hear me out. You know how stubborn Patty could be.  
  
Lorelai: (sighs) But you know...I don't get one thing.  
  
Luke: Whats that?  
  
Lorelai: Why is Jess only nice to Rory?  
  
Luke: What do you mean?  
  
Lorelai: He talks to her. He overbid DEAN on her basket.  
  
Luke: You know, that can be taken the wrong way.  
  
Lorelai: Luke!  
  
Luke: Sorry, sorry. Listen, if anything, she'll make him nicer to us all.  
  
Lorelai: You think so?  
  
Luke: Yeah. Besides, I think he's running out of ideas on what bad to do next.  
  
Lorelai: (smiles)  
  
We skip back to Miss Patty's and we see Jess on the floor, with Rory standing over his head, looking down at him.  
  
Rory: Get up.  
  
Jess: You hurt me.  
  
Rory: I didn't mean to hit you there!  
  
Jess: You didn't hit me there...you KNEED me there.  
  
Rory: Eh...sorry.  
  
Jess: Can we break for a couple...oh say...days?  
  
Rory:(sighs and sits next to him) Lets talk.  
  
Jess: Alright...about what?  
  
Rory: You.  
  
Jess: Why me?  
  
Rory: Why not you?  
  
Jess: Fine. What do you want to know about me?  
  
Rory: Did you have a girlfriend?  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
Rory: Name?  
  
Jess: Monica.  
  
Rory: How old?  
  
Jess: My age.  
  
Rory: How long?  
  
Jess: How long was she my age?  
  
Rory: How long did you two date?  
  
Jess: For two years.  
  
Rory: Then?  
  
Jess: I moved. Whats with the twenty questions?  
  
Rory: Curious.  
  
Jess: Curiosity killed the cat you know.  
  
Rory: Did you love her?  
  
Jess: Okay...I think I'm all healed. (he stands up) Lets continue this some other day...  
  
Rory: Jess...  
  
Jess: Bye (he quickly walks out of the place, leaving Rory sitting on the floor, thinking)  
  
  
  
|/\| Next Time... |/\|  
  
A stranger comes to Stars Hollow. This time, it's a girl. As she comes off the bus she happens to run into Lorelai and Rory. They ask if she needs help finding her way around. She shocks them by asking where Jess would happen to live. Later on Rory finds out that its...Monica, Jess's old girlfriend. Could it be jealousy we sense from Rory? Perhaps. But even more jealousy builds up when Alex decides to pull a prank on Luke and Lorelai. This next fan fiction will be titled "Jealousy.....times FIVE".  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Please send me feedback. I hope you read and enjoy the second one too!  
  
The second Fan Fiction has already been posted. Its number is 664990. Please check it out. 


End file.
